


Party Animals

by Allison_reddie



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: College/University, Drinking, F/M, Jealous Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Parties, Protective Richie Tozier, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allison_reddie/pseuds/Allison_reddie
Summary: Eddie gets jealous at a party when Richie starts hitting it off with a girl. He goes to drink his sorrows away but is put in a dangerous situation. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Beverly Marsh/Ben Hanscom, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 114





	Party Animals

**Author's Note:**

> I had this little idea for a Reddie fic.  
> This might be two chapters.  
> TW: Non-con touching and harassment

‘ _Fuck this_ ’ is the first thought that goes through Eddies head when he walks into this party.   
  


The losers had all decided that they were going to go to this party one of the frat houses were throwing. Eddie had tried getting out of it but Richie has been persistent. “Eddieeeeee it’ll be funnnn!” Richie had whined earlier. Which was how he ended up where he is now.

He wasn’t a fan of parties. They were too many people and so many germs. Who would want to go to a house playing too loud music and grind on strangers? Not Eddie.   
  


Eddie looked down at his outfit. He didn’t really know what to wear so he decided on a pair of short black shorts and a light pink sweater. He noticed in the past that Richie seemed to stare at him a lot when he wears this pair so it had been a no brainer.

”Alright we’re here! Try not to get too drunk losers” Beverly teased as they walked into the room. “I can’t promise anything madam” Richie said in a british accent. “Well I’m not dragging your drunk ass out of here” Stanley huffed. Richie feigned hurt as he threw his hand to his chest “You wound me Staniel” Richie whined.   
  
After that everyone had split. Beverly and Ben were dancing, Stan, Bill, and Mike were all chatting with classmates and Richie was dancing with a bunch of girls near the kitchen. Which left Eddie alone next to the punch bowl.

‘ _why did I even come’_ Eddie thought bitterly.

After downing two shots he decided to go seek out Richie. He wanted a chance to see the taller boy since he was the reason Eddie even came. But what he found on the dance floor was Richie making out with some blonde in a skimpy outfit.   
  
Eddie wanted to puke, or cry, or scream. Or some weird version of all three.

Sure Richie was never _his_ but it hurt seeing his crush making out with someone that wasn’t him. He felt his eyes burn but willed himself not to cry. 

His pity party was however interrupted by a guy tumbling into him. “Shit, my bad. You alright?” Mystery guy said. Eddie looked up at him taking in his appearance. He had blonde messy hair and a lot of muscle. He was wearing a muscle tank and some sporty sweatpants. And he _was_ attractive.

Eddie shook his head and looked up 

“Yeah I’m fine” he said mustering a smile. The blonde smiled and said “My names Alex, how about I get you a drink to make up for jumping you?”. Eddie nodded and followed the guy into the kitchen. Alex was talking about the party but Eddie couldn’t help but keep looking back at Richie and the girl he was with. He wished so badly that he could swap places with her. A tap to the shoulder brought him out of his thoughts.

“Here’s your drink cutie” Alex said handing him the solo cup. 

“Thanks” Eddie said with a laugh. He took the drink and started to sip on it. He didn’t want to lead Alex on because he seemed like a nice guy but he also knew he needed to get over Richie. So he kept talking to Alex until he eventually finished his drink. Up until now he had felt fine but now he was dizzy and he felt like he was gonna fall asleep if he closed his eyes. 

”You feeling alright?” He heard Alex mutter to him. 

“Dizzy” Eddie slurred leaning onto Alex’s shoulder. 

“I can take you upstairs to lay down” Alex whispered while grabbing onto Eddies waist. “Want my friends..” Eddie continued until he was being shushed by Alex. “It’s okay baby” Alex said and lifted Eddie over his shoulder as he started walking upstairs.   
  
Eddie felt like something was wrong but he was so _tired._ He felt limp and couldn’t even find himself to form words with his mouth.

Eddie was then placed onto a bed in one of the rooms. He could feel Alex on top of him placing kisses to his neck. He also couldn’t ignore the hands moving up and down on his body. In that moment Eddie realized that this douche fucking _drugged him._

Eddie started to squirm and tried calling out but was stopped when Alex grabbed his waist harshly. “Shut the fuck up and this will be easier for you” he hissed into his ear. Eddie was sobbing now and continued crying for help. He felt Alex dip his hand into the back of his shorts and he started screaming louder. Alex was about to yell at him again before someone stormed through the door.

Eddie peered up and saw that Richie was standing in the doorway along with Bev and Bill. And Richie looked _pissed._ Suddenly Alex was being pulled off of him and Bev was above him holding his face. “Are you okay baby?” Beverly asked worriedly. Eddie tried to nod but his attention was stuck to the scene beside him. Richie was beating the shit out of Alex and Bill was trying to pull him off.

”F-fuck Richie! That’s e-enough!” Bill yelled.

Richie stood up and huffed. He turned and ran over to Eddie. “Eds! Holy shit. Are you okay? Did that fucker do anything to you??” Richie ranted. “I’m okay” Eddie sniffled “How did you find me?” He asked.

”We couldn’t find you anywhere and when we started walking up the stairs we heard screaming” Bev answered. “Fuck Eds, I was so worried” Richie said and he lifted Eddie up piggy back style. “M’sorry” Eddie slurred.

Richie let out a wet laugh “Don’t be sorry spaghetti” 

When they met up with the others downstairs everyone shared their concern about Eddie before all of them decided to leave. Richie continued to carry Eddie as they left and Eddie found himself falling asleep. 

“ _I’ll talk to him about this later_ ” Eddie thought before falling asleep.

  
  
  



End file.
